The Broken Oath's
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: Percy was betrayed by Annabeth. He swears off love. Then becomes a god and falls in love again with a women who also swore off love. So they don't know what to do. Keep their oath or brake it and be together. But as you can see by the title, they picked the latter. Sounds better then summary. Also, warning, all my stories will be none Percabeth. SORRY...this story is full on PERLIA
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers, yes this I, the author of the Forbidden Warrior. And as I have said before I am posting my other story. I have another one but that will come later. Anyway, enjoy guys and review. This just the beginning, the first chapter will be up shortly.

The Broken Oath's  
Prologue

After the giant war, Percy Jackson thought his life would be peaceful. He would spend some alone time with the love of his life. But that all changes when he enters camp and finds her kissing the new demigod that arrived at camp couple weeks ago. His name was Michael Richards. She declared that she can't be with Percy because he doesn't have time for her. She states Michael makes her feel special and wanted. She breaks up with Percy. And out of misery he swears on the Styx that he will never fall in love again. Everyone felt sympathy towards him, especially his best friends Thalia, Nico. But he still mourns over her. He wants to die and escape the pain. Out of desperation he jumps off the Brooklyn bridge, hoping he would die. But his father takes pity on him and talks to Zeus about turning Perseus immortal. Zeus, seeing his nephew in sorrow softened, and agreed. Now that Perseus is immortal, he has become more powerful and more handsome. He has caught every mortal girls attraction. He has also caught some goddesses attention as well. But now he wonders if his oath was for good or bad as he falls in love again. But he falls in love with a woman that's off limits and has also vowed to never love. Find out how Perseus deals with this, will he continue to love the women as she loves him back. Or will she keep her oath and he keep his. See the struggle between the two forbidden lovers as they try to built a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It's been two weeks since that incident and one week since I became part of the Olympian council. But let me tell you about the incident that led to me being a god. It's been a whole year since we defeated Gaia and the giants. Now everything was at peace for now. We returned to our normal lives. I was forced to go back to school. So I sat through a whole year of boring homework and tests.

But school was coning to an end and I was getting more anxious by the passing day. Finally school came to an end and I was ready to leave. But turns out I had to wait till I could leave my normal life behind. It's been two weeks since school ended. It was a Friday and I was really excited, because tomorrow I get to go my favorite place in the world, Camp Half-Blood. And there, waiting for me, was the prettiest girl in the universe, Annabeth Chase.

I spent the entire Friday night packing for camp. I couldn't sleep all night because I was too hyper. When it was morning, my mom found me in the kitchen when she woke up.

"Percy, what are you doing here? I was just coming to wake you" she mumbled half asleep.

"Couldn't sleep, too excited about camp" I replied looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Um Percy, Thalia called last night" my mom said losing her sleepy feeling.

I turned around and asked "she did, what she say?"

"Umm honey...she said that it would be best If you didn't go to camp this summer" she slowly said as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Why? What's going on at camp" I asked shocked by the news.

"Nothing, she just thinks that it would be best if you didn't go" she replied looking sad.

"But it's been a whole year, I have to go to camp. I want to see my friends, I want to see Annabeth" I stated removing her hand from my shoulders.

My mother tensed at the sound of Annabeth's name. Her expression changed from sad to mad _and_ sad. I realized she knew more than she was sharing.

"Mom is something wrong...with...Annabeth" I asked shaking at the thought of Annabeth being hurt.

"No Annabeth isn't hurt, she is fine. But honey I really think you should listen to Thalia on this" she replied roughly.

"Mom come on. If there _is_ something wrong at camp, I want to help. Now your taking me to camp today or I will call blackjack and fly there myself" I stated.

She sighed in defeat and said "Okay Percy I will take you to camp. But don't be too distraught by what you see" sadly.

"Don't worry mom. I defeated giants. There is nothing that can scare now" I said smiling.

"I rather have you face a giant then find out about what's going on right now" she muttered as she walked to the bathroom.

_'Was the situation that bad, that my mother would have me fight a forty foot giant than face this. She must be exaggerating_' I thought. _'Plus there is nothing I can't handle when Annabeth is at my side'_ I told myself.

But something in the back of my head kept flickering and saying _'listen to her, she knows best.'_ I ignored it because I was excited again about camp.

I waited all day, unable to site down for more than a minute or so, till it was four o'clock. Mom and I got in Paul's Prius, which is now called mom's Prius because he gave it to her after we got a second car. So as I sat on the shotgun seat, mom ignited the engine and we sat out for Camp Half-Blood. While we were driving, a huge storm blew out of no where. Then there was a mini earthquake. It felt as if the gods were also trying to stop me from going to camp, because these disasters only occurred around where we were.

We finally made it out of the Manhattan and were in New Jersey. Suddenly a small hurricane appeared in front of us and circled our car. My mom opened her window and a gush of wind filled the car.

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM. IT WONT WORK, STOP THIS" my mom yelled poking her head out the window.

Slowly the hurricane disappeared and I turned to face my mom.

"What's going on? Why are the gods trying to stop me from going to camp" I asked getting mad.

"Don't be mad at them Percy. They just don't want to see you hurt, that's all" she replied with sadness in her voice.

"What's gonna hurt me?" I asked as curiosity took over.

"I can't tell you. But since you insist on going to camp, you will find out soon" she replied.

"Mom what's wrong, what's going on" I asked getting scared now.

Because if the gods are trying to stop me than it must be something big.

"Please just promise me that you won't do anything that's irrational, when you find out" she asserted.

"Mom I am a demigod, when have I done something that was rational" I joked.

A small smile crawled on her lips being she was humored by my statement.

"Percy I am serious. Just promise me" she said.

"Okay mom, I promise" I said.

"And Percy knew what ever happens it's for the best, okay" she exclaimed.

"Okay mom, I understand" I said leaning back against my seat wishing someone would tell me what's going on.

We sat in silence the rest of the ride. When we pulled up at the bottom of Half-Blood hill, I saw a person at the top. He raised a horn and blew it as I got out of the car.

'_what was that about'_ I wondered as I took out my back pack from the back seat.

"Okay Percy remember what I said. Everything is meant to be" my mom said as she hugged me.

"Oh here they come" my mom muttered as she released me from her hug.

I turned around to see people I never thought I see for a while, running towards me.

"Percy Jackson, do you ever listen to anything" a girls booming voice said as she walked down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys this story was also written before the Son Of Neptune so in this story the characters won't have their respected parenting and some of them may be missing. Anyway look past that and it's great. Thanks and bye.

Chapter 2  
Third Person's POV

When Thalia heard the horn, signal Percy's arrival, she came out of the big house and headed towards Half-Blood hill. She put a guard there to warn them if he saw Percy, because she _knew_ Percy wasn't one to listen to others. But she still had to try and stop him from coming. As she made her way down Half-Blood hill, with her friends, she stated loudly "Percy Jackson, do you ever listen to anything."

He turned around grinning like an idiot and said "No, not really. But what's the idea of isolating me from camp."

"It was for your own good Percy. You should have listened" Thalia replied.

"My own good? Maybe you haven't noticed but nothing good ever happens to me" he said sarcastically.

"Well, what's done is done. Let's go tell Chiron your here. He will like to know his favorite student is here" Thalia said.

"Cool. Oh when did you guys get here?" Percy asked looking at the roman campers behind Thalia.

"We thought we'd visit. It's been a year since we saw each-other" Jason replied.

"Plus it's been really boring at camp Jupiter. So we'd thought you guys would have some interesting thing going on. And we thought right" Dakota said smirking and Hazel punched his shoulder and everyone glared at him.

"What was that for" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"So you can shut up" she replied.

"I see you guys are still the same as before" Percy stated smiling.

"Actually they gotten a little closer to each other since last time" Gwen said smiling and Dakota and Hazel blushed.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked looking confused.

"Dakota and Hazel are going out, isn't that so cute" Gwen said grinning.

"So you and Bobby are going out" Hazel shot back still blushing.

"Your point?" Gwen said raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind" Hazel said looking down, murmuring, while Dakota scooted next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, where is Annabeth?" Percy asked while they were walking up the hill.

As soon as Percy mentioned Annabeth, everyone's face turned into a scowl. But it went unnoticed by Percy.

"She's busy" Thalia asserted glaring at the ground.

"Why do you guys seem so, I don't know, distraught" Percy stated as everyone looked at him.

"Wow Percy finally learned some new vocabulary" Reyna said smiling and everyone followed.

"Well I didn't waste my time going to school for nothing" Percy said.

"Hahaha...Percy was forced to go back to school" Leo said laughing.

"What's so bad about going to school" Jason asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing if you don't mind bullies, bad food, and five page English report's and of course occasionally your teacher turning into a monster and trying to kill you" Percy said casually.

"Oh" was all Jason said and everyone busted into laughter.

"So what's new at camp guys" Percy asked.

"Nothing, just the usual. Got some new campers though. A son of Apollo, a daughter of Demeter, a son of Hephaestus and a son of Hermes" Thalia said.

"Cool. Any of them have any trouble getting here" Percy asked.

"Not really, just a hellhound or a Dracaenae, that's all" Thalia answered.

After that they walked in silence as they entered camp and headed towards the big house. As they were walking, Percy saw Annabeth talking to a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of converse. He had a bow strapped to his back and a sword at his side. On seeing Annabeth Percy rushed to her side, hugged her and said "Where have you been wise girl. I really missed you."

"_Percy_, you scared the Hades out of me. And what are you doing here, I thought Thalia said you weren't coming" Annabeth said as she wiggled her self out of the hug, while the boy next to her glared at Percy.

"You know nothing can keep me away from you wise girl" he replied smiling.

"Right, well you better go talk to Chiron, I'll see you later. I have to show something to Michael here" she said gesturing towards the boy as Thalia and the others walked next to Percy.

"Hey I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" Percy said holding out his hand.

"Michael, son of Apollo" the boy said not shaking Percy's hand.

"He's one of the new campers" Thalia replied with resentment in her voice.

Hearing this, Percy turned around to see Thalia glaring between Annabeth and Michael.

"Well see ya" Annabeth said as she grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him away.

"When are you going to tell him" Michael asked as he and Annabeth walked away.

"Don't worry, he just got here. I'll tell him soon" Annabeth said releasing a sigh.

"You better, because I don't want us to hide anymore" Michael replied taking her hand when they were out of Percy's sight.

"We aren't hiding. Everyone knows we are together, everyone _except_ Percy. But I'll brake up with him soon, promise" Annabeth replied lacing her fingers around Michael's.

As they walked away, Percy turned around and headed inside the big house. Sitting there around a table was none other than Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) playing their card game with invisible players.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D" Percy said.

"Ahh Percy, good to see you again . Hope you had no trouble over your school year" Chiron said not looking up from his hand full of cards.

"It was okay. Just a hellhound or a empousae once in a while. Nothing I couldn't handle" Percy replied.

"Welcome back Peter Johnson, too bad one of those monster couldn't take you with them" Mr. D said smirking.

"Nice to see you too Mr. D" Percy replied.

"So Chiron, why didn't you guys want me to come to camp. Is something wrong" Percy asked.

"I do not know. It was all Thalia's idea, she thought it'd be best if you didn't come this summer" Chiron lied so well that he had fooled everyone, even himself.

"Why though? I mean all my friends are here. Even my mortal one. So what am I going to do out there" Percy replied.

"I don't know. But since your here, go have fun with your friends. Dinner will be later and you should all know, the Romans will be staying here for a week" Chiron said as he put down his winning hand.

"Okay Chiron, see you at dinner" Percy said and he and the rest of the demigods walked out of the big house.

After that, everyone scattered to do their own things leaving only Thalia and Percy behind.

"So how's everything going pine-cone face? Anything new?" Percy asked smiling.

"Nah, I been here for a week or so. Taking a break from the hunters. Have to return by next week, kelp-head" Thalia replied returning the smile.

They stood their awkwardly for a minute, not knowing what to say to each-other. Then Thalia cleared her throat and said "Look Percy, whatever you find out here just know it's for the best."

Percy looked at her for a second and said "Why is everyone saying that. My mom said it now you. Is the thing I going to find out, the reason you didn't want me to come."

"Yes, sort of" Thalia replied.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that. And thanks for looking out for me cuz" Percy said smiling and walking away to find Annabeth.

When he found her, he saw that she was still busy with Michael. So he went to the arena to play with his pet. For the next couple of days, things went normally for Percy. But he and Annabeth were starting to become more apart as she hung out with Michael more. Percy was thinking about this while he was walking on the beach four days after his arrival when he suddenly saw something that was vary disturbing to him.


End file.
